


Sunshowers

by PoisonPikeQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to No Mercy Route, SPOOPY HAUNTINGS, Spooky Happenings, THERE'S A LOT OF CHARACTERS I WANNA WRITE ABOUT OKAY, also for pairings that's basically it I think???, and bad jokes, because I need more of that in my life, but I'll try at intimacy, but MOSTLY FLUFF AND HAPPY, nothing nsfw here guys, some sad, warning: cute skelevoid in future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPikeQueen/pseuds/PoisonPikeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Pacificist story. Obviously spoilers. First UT story! </p><p>Life is far from normal, but also far from bad, too. A look into Frisk's life and all of the friends that they have come to meet and love along the way. Whether it's a blossoming relationship, or a journey into corporeality, or a flower learning the meaning of love, or being haunted simultaneously by two spiritual presences which both of whom shouldn't exist (wait, what--), there is always something interesting happening on the Surface World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshowers

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Uno of my Undietale fanfic. It’s a fic about life on the surface, with daily adventures of everybody, a Napstablook robo-adventure, Sans and Toriel getting cute and learning how to romance, Frisk growing up and also being simultaneously haunted by two presences that both shouldn’t exist, and even redemption for Flowey… sorta.

On the Surface World, the monsters have learned, it’s always raining somewhere else. No exceptions. That was the strange thing about living above the Underground. Back then, you knew what to expect in places like Waterfall and Snowdin. It would rain every week or so, in a light drizzle for a day or two, collect water at the bottom of Waterfall and then rain from the cavern’s “starry” ceiling once again. In Snowdin, snow was almost a constant due to travelling air currents from both Hotland and Waterfall bringing in precipitation. And in turn, snow from Snowdin would melt to Waterfall, or sail away as an ice block to Hotland. 

It was easy to understand, and very predictable. To some monsters, it was stale to watch the same thing happen over and over. However, the cycle of water in the Underground couldn’t compare to the Surface World. Depending on the time of year, the weather could snow, drizzle, or overwhelm monsters and humans with tropical storms if it wanted to. For no particular reason, really. And then drizzle softly right afterwards. It was one of those things in life that would always find new ways to remind you that it’s still there, and could very well matter. No matter how forgettable or insignificant it would become on some days. 

Surface World weather was strange like that, and to monsters, so was birthdays. 

Every once in awhile, a human’s birthday would pop up out of the blue, but perhaps due to monsters having different life cycles than humans, it always seemed like it was too sudden. Somewhere on the opposite end of Mt. Ebott, sat a comfortable and humble town. Somewhere within its suburbs, a school bus was whining quietly as its wheels slowed themselves and squealed to a halt. Rambunctious and loud children piled out of the bus much too eagerly, tired from another long and grueling school day. The last one to step out was a short and stocky human child donned in a turtleneck sweater and light waterproof jacket, with messy brown hair cupping their face. They smiled softly and waved to the rest of the monster and human children who made their merry ways home. 

Another day was over and now that school was done for the day, it’s about high time to rest and eat edible food. They sniffled and felt a breeze of damp air tickle them. Instinctively, they turned their head and found a stout skeleton just about their height holding an umbrella over their head. 

“wow. you’re starting to get really good at spottin’ me. heya kiddo,” Sans chuckled, “what’s that face for, hmm? you look like you know something already… like you know what’s going to happen next, don’t you?” 

In any other situation, should Sans ever say that, he’d be met with confusion or possibly even caution. But today was different. The child nodded enthusiastically instead, some color reaching their face. 

The perpetually toothy grin on Sans’ face almost seemed to stretch and distort upwards a bit, his eyes narrowing warmly in a kind of glee or giddiness. “could it be that… you already know you’re gonna have a great time?” He was met with excited nodding and moppy hair almost thwacking him in the face. “hahaha, okay, okay. no need to flip out just yet. let’s get you inside before things get hairy out here.” Still holding the umbrella, the two of them walked slowly down the block towards their recently acquired home. 

Despite the child living on the Surface World their whole life, nothing had ever felt more fresh and exciting than when after the Barrier broke and they had seen the sun for the first time since they fell into Mount Ebott’s cave. Nothing more incredible-feeling than watching all of the monsters they’d come to love and hold dear experience what humans have for the very first time. Nothing like the look on Toriel’s face when she found and chosen this dinky little house to call theirs, to live together in. And then the look on her face again, when Sans and Papyrus both agreed to live with them and help raise Frisk together. The reminder of this small, comfortable house being their new home fills the child with determination and warmth. 

They opened the door and entered, shedding their jacket and gingerly placing it on the coat hanger by the door. Sans was suddenly ahead of them and held his hand out. Feeling safe and dry, they didn’t hesitate in taking Sans’ hand as he led them to the kitchen, where…. 

“PSSST, WHEN DO YOU THINK THEY’RE GOING TO COME HERE? MY BROTHER BETTER NOT BE SLACKING OFF.” 

“I really don’t think he’d slack off on a day like this! Today is way too important!! IF HE IS SLACKING OFF THOUGH, I’LL MAKE SURE TO KICK HIS BONY BUTT ALL THE WAY OVER TO CANADA--” 

“HEY, THAT’S REALLY FAR AWAY, WHAT IF HE DOESN’T COME BACK? THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD HAVE TO COME ALL THE WAY TO CANADA TO RESCUE HIM! DO YOU WANT THAT ROAD TRIP, UNDYNE? WOULD YOU REALLY WANT THAT--” 

“hahaha, that sounds like fun--” 

“SANS! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!” 

Sans winked. “surprise~” 

“H-hey, g-guys! Frisk is here, too!” 

“Oh, you are correct! Everybody, it is time!” 

…. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRISK!!!” Everybody had cheered in unison, now wearing cone-shaped party hats. Before Frisk stood Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore smiling widely. Frisk’s own eyes widened in glee and ran up to Toriel, who stood in the middle, and hugged her. In comparison to the Boss Monster, Frisk was still miniscule and tiny, even after an entire year had passed since the Barrier Broke. She was holding a special ‘birthday pie’ that Papyrus had assisted her in making. There were little candles jammed into it alight with a warm and safe kind of fire magic. 

“O-oh..!” Frisk had almost nearly knocked her over, nuzzling their head into her. She kept her balance and set down the birthday pie on the nearby kitchen table for now, and kindly returned the hug. 

“Mom!” They chirped happily, “You brought everybody here!” Frisk then proceeded to give the very biggest hug they could to Undyne, and then a gentle hug to Alphys, and one to Asgore as well. They all were happy to be there for Frisk. 

“Oh, w-well… I would not say it was me, persay, but… I did make a few phone calls.” She looked sideways, blushing lightly. “I just thought you would be happiest if all of your friends and family were here today. Even if not all of them showed up…”  
“Eheheh… yeah! We, uh… actually got those phone calls pretty early in advance. (...t-two months in advance, actually.) And Undyne made sure that she, myself, and Asgore were all up early enough to come over here before you came home from school.” Alphys inputted, rubbing her scaly hands together out of habit. 

“Hahaha, you would not BELIEVE what it takes for these two to wake up!” Undyne barked, gnashing her teeth. “Asgore didn’t even pick up the phone when we called him, like, how many times?” 

“Seventeen times.” Asgore said calmly. 

“YEAH! Seventeen times! So I made sure he got up using my new technique I picked up from watching human history with Alphys!” 

“I do not think that smashing through my window and flinging your spears at my bed is the best way to wake me up. And… I was wondering. How did you even do that? My apartment is on the 5th floor of the building…” The King of Monsters pondered, a look of genuine confusion on his face. 

“PERHAPS SHE SUPLEXED THE WHOLE BUILDING, AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN WAKE TO THAT!” Papyrus also pondered out loud. 

“T-trust me. His apartment building wasn’t suplexed. Undyne just wanted to try some stuff she saw from the ninja anime we started watching. And… u-uh. It worked. Somewhow.” Alphys murmured. Undyne was grinning like a madwoman by now, relishing in her achievements. 

Frisk’s smile was growing up to their ears. “Still, thank you everybody, I really do appreciate it! Although….” Frisk’s smile drooped a bit as they began to count everybody in the room. “Mom, you said that not everybody was here, right…? Then in that case, who else did you inv--” 

CRASH!! Goes the coat hanger falling to the ground in the other room, and Frisk turns their head to see the front door of the house has been kicked open. By a pair of hot pink platform boots. 

“OHHHHHH YESSSS!!” 

Almost as if on cue, a very tall and sexy robot by the name of Mettaton came walking in, with seemingly nothing else, and struck a pose. However, upon further inspection, one would notice a small, shy ghost donning a top hat tucked under Mettaton’s robotic arm, held by said TV idol. “Sorry that I’m late, darlings~! Afternoon traffic is horrible and so is the constant rain here, but!! Who cares about that when it’s Frisk’s birthday! Where are they, where’s my little star~?” Mettaton chirped loudly. Almost immediately, Frisk came running from the kitchen and into Mettaton’s slim legs, hugging tightly. 

“Uncle Mettaton!” Frisk squealed. “Auntcle Blooky!” 

“O h . . . . . . . . . . “ Napstablook barely uttered, they were so quiet. “H-hello, Frisk. . . . . . . . . . Sorry that we were late. . . . . . . . Mettaton almost short-circuited. . . . . . . . . . We brought you gifts and stuff so you’d be happy even if we were late. . . . . . . . I’m sorry. . . . . “ 

“Blooky, I told you not to worry about that~ We can grace Frisk with our outstanding presence alone~!” Mettaton reassured them confidently. However, it seemed to make Napstablook further shrink into Mettaton’s armpit. 

“It’s alright, I’m really happy that you guys still showed up. I know how busy you guys usually are since you’re on tour.” Frisk reassured the both of them. Napstablook seemed to smile at this while still attempting to shove themselves into one of the crevices of their cousin’s metallic body. Mettaton was already beaming. 

“Of course, darling~! Anything for our little shooting star, capable of anything~!” He chirped, hugging Frisk with one arm. “I would end the tour early in a heartbeat if it was for your sake! …. ….well, probably, that is. So! How old are you turning today?” He cooed, pursing his lips and rustling Frisk’s hair, who giggled in return. 

“I’m 12 today!” 

Mettaton clutched his chest dramatically. “TwELVE! Frisk-darling, you’re growing up so fast! If you grow any faster, I’d have to change my sta-- Ohhhhh my, do I spy my dearest bestie Alphys over there~?” And with that, Napstablook was released as their cousin targeted Alphys next for a lift-n-hug and a barrage of questions, which Undyne tried to help Alphys keep up with them passive-aggressively through threats at Mettaton and snarky comments. 

\----- 

To say the least, the party was going rather well. Everybody was getting along with each other, chatting, cooking and eating, having a strength competition, arguing over anime…. the usual. What Frisk remembers and cherishes about this large monster family of theirs. They all caught up with each other and told one another stories; Despite being fired from being the Underground’s Royal Scientist, Alphys ended up making big news and waves with the now human-monster scientific community for her research on SOULs and was funded to continue whatever her next project focus will be. Papyrus got to join “the Human Royal Guard” as a “covert knight,” (or rather, joined the police as an undercover cop) confounding misguided teenagers with puzzles until they forget what they were committing to in the first place. It surprisingly works. Undyne now teaches mixed martial arts classes to children in the nearby city, while also training to enter the MMA fighting scene. She’s living happily with Alphys in a shared apartment. 

Mettaton, of course, has spent the past year going on tour with Napstablook and Shyren performing and singing and producing one of the most popular music albums in recent history, as well as establishing himself as the world’s next biggest TV personality. As of very recently, he’s even gotten his own TV channel, MTTV, which will soon begin to host a plethora of weekly programs. Napstablook has been begun to work on a few EP’s of spooky music, and Shyren has gotten enough confidence to cameo in some of their songs. 

Asgore, unfortunately, has to hold onto his title for now as the King of Monsters for political reasons. The past year has been whirlpool of negotiation and conference meetings, establishing and readjusting new and old laws to now include and take monsterkind into consideration. Adding to the fact that humankind nowadays have split themselves up into multiple nations with multiple language barriers have made this process even longer and more complex. Frisk, however, has been doing their best as Ambassador to help him out with this. Toriel has also stepped up to assist him too, whenever needed. Asgore couldn’t be more grateful. 

Toriel works full-time as a teacher in the town’s elementary school. When not attending to his kingly duties, Asgore also works at the same school to assist with gardening and trimming the hedges of not only the elementary, but the middle school and high school’s greenery. Sans works a multitude of oddjobs, from selling hot dogs to performing stand-up at New Grillby’s. Surprisingly, for Frisk, it wasn’t all too difficult for Toriel and Sans to adopt them, considering that before they fell into Mount Ebott, they had spent most of their life in foster care. 

Frisk wouldn’t have any of this any other way, they thought warmly, as they tasted the slice of birthday pie they were given. They had been sitting in the living room’s sofa now, one almost as saggy as the one back in Sans and Papyrus’ house back in Snowdin, with the new anime Alphys discovered quietly playing on their TV, for around twenty or so minutes, lost in their thoughts. Only now had they registered Papyrus registered waving his hand in front of their face. “FRISK, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU’RE NOT HAVING AN ASTRAL PROJECTION, ARE YOU? THEN HOW WOULD I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, CONTINUE TO SERVE YOU THE WORLD’S GREATEST BIRTHDAY PIE?” 

Frisk snapped back to reality and shook their head a bit. No longer distant, they almost instantly realized what they were tasting. The… the birthday pie. _Was spaghetti-flavored._ Their face scrunched up. The taste was indescribable. 

“THAT EXPRESSION! SUCH PASSION! YOU REALLY MUST LOVE OUR COOKING! SEE, TORIEL? SPAGHETTI MAKES EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD BETTER!” 

“Oh my…” Toriel giggled from the other sofa in the room. “Papyrus, if you can invent a spaghetti pie, perhaps you really will become a master chef one day. You truly are creative.” She said, supportive. 

Papyrus’ face lit up and his eyes sparkled. “WOWIE! REALLY? I PROMISE TO GET EVEN MORE CREATIVE THEN! IMAGINE! MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS’ SPAGHETTI LAND. WITH SPAGHETTI PIE, SPAGHETTI WINE, SPAGHETTI STEAK, SPAGHETTI QUICHES, SPAGHETTI SALAD--” 

“spaghetti spaghetti?” Sans added, sitting next to Toriel. 

“SPAGHETTI SPAGHETTI!!” Papyrus shouted, standing up. “OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE THAT, TOO! DID YOU THINK I WOULD FORGET SOMETHING AS CRUCIAL IN LIFE AS THAT COSMICALLY DELICIOUS DISH?” 

“i don’t know, pap,” Sans commented, his grin intensifying, “it sounds like you were almost gonna forgetti the spaghetti.” 

“SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL RHYMING! YOU’RE RUINING MY GLORIOUS VISION!” Papyrus shouted, the bad puns getting under his bones as per usual. 

“you’re not upsetti, are you? please don’t regretti this.” Sans responded, his eyes squinting in giddiness. 

“I am sorry, Papyrus, but you did set yourself up for an opportunity that could not be…. pasta-up.” Toriel chimed in, getting small giggles out of Sans. 

“FRISK, MAKE THEM STOOOP! RHYMING AND BAD PUNS TOGETHER IS SOMETHING THAT SHOULD NEVER EXIST.” 

“Uh-oh,” Frisk said, finishing another bite of the pie, “It looks like…. you two….” 

Sans’ eyes widened in anticipation. He knew where this was going. 

“....crossed the line-guini.” 

“OH MY GOD!! NOW FRISK IS CRACKING BAD JOKES, TOO! YOU TWO ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER!” Papyrus shouted, despite the huge smile on his face, and stomped out of the room. Sans was having a giggle fit and leaning against Toriel, who was laughing and snorting loudly. 

“Wow, did you guys ziti that?” Frisk said, a huge smile on their face. From another room, Papyrus screamed again. It only made Sans and Toriel laugh even harder. 

\----- 

It was nine-thirty at night. The sky was cloudy and dark, as it usually seemed to be. 

_Wow. Today was good. Best birthday ever,_ Frisk thought to themselves. They were relaxing on their bed, filling out a Mad Libs prompt to pass the time. The words they picked out were now describing a story about a dog knight trying to stop Mettaton disguised as a castle from kidnapping his girlfriend, George Washington, and using her(?) to summon the great evil moon god, Toby. They felt like Toby would be a good name for a moon god. The Mad Libs booklet they had was one of many gifts they got today. 

They got an anime DVD from Alphys; this new one she found called Sailor Moon, and insisted that they would love it. Undyne (and Asgore) both got them many boxes of tea, of many different flavors, and Undyne got them a scarf and pair of gloves, telling Frisk that they’d look more badass with them. Mettaton bombarded Frisk with practically an entire wardrobe of stylish clothing and a makeup set, too. Napstablook shyly handed them a pair of headphones and a walkman, along a CD that has unreleased songs of his on there. (Mettaton had convinced them that Frisk not only was worthy of being the first person to listen to them but also that their music was high-quality enough to share.) Papyrus gave Frisk a large book of puzzles he loved. It was full of all different kinds. He also gave them a Mad Libs book. And a couple more books, too. Mostly adventure novels. 

Toriel had surprised Frisk with a literal snail, a cute white snail with a black shell. She figured out quickly that Frisk did not like the taste of snails, but were still interested in them either way, so her solution was to give Frisk a lovely pet that was easy to care for. She warned Frisk that this type of snail will grow large if it is well-cared for. Frisk still has not decided on what to name snail yet. It is curled up, asleep in its tank by the windowsill.

“And then the dog knight went out for banana-flavored pizza with his new girlfriend, Toby. The end.” Frisk read aloud the end of the prompt, before smiling to themselves in satisfaction. _Maybe I should take up writing._ A knock on the door afterwards catches Frisk’s attention. They look towards the door, waiting for some kind of calling, either loud or soft. But nothing resounded. It definitely wasn’t Papyrus or Toriel. They decided to wait some more. 

Two clear, distinct knocks rapped on the door this time. Frisk smiled and called, “Who’s there?” 

“dishes.” 

“Dishes who?” 

“.......” 

“...........” 

“.................”

“........well?” 

“ah, jeez. dishes probably a joke you’ve heard already.” 

_God._ It was so cheesy, and yet, Frisk couldn’t help themself but giggle. They got up and opened the door to meet Sans’ smiling face. He waved to them and said, “heya kiddo. you had a great time today, right?” They nodded in response, smiling. “haha that’s great. i’ve got a question for you before you head to bed. do you think your birthday is over by now?” 

Frisk could tell after a moment that Sans was hiding something. Although it may have been a little obvious today from the fact that he hasn’t given Frisk anything for a present yet. They shake their head ‘no.’ 

Sans nodded approvingly. “that’s right. i still haven’t given you your present yet. i figured it would be best if i did it after everybody else left. wanna take a trip with me to my room?” 

It wasn’t really a question but more of a suggestion. Sans already began to shuffle down the hallway towards his room, and Frisk didn’t hesitate to follow. Sans’ room wasn’t all that different than his room back in Snowdin. It was a little bigger, with a balcony now. His bed looked new and comfy, and this trash tornado was smaller than the last one he had underground. And his wardrobe was much, much bigger than the last one. But other than that, it was fairly the same. 

“i know you’ve wanted this for a while, and i talked it out with everybody else, and we eventually came down to a mutual agreement.” He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. It was filled with many slippers and jackets. “we just gotta keep an eyesocket out for ya.”

“i went a long way getting this for you. it actually took me around ten hours of hide n’ seek to get this. so behold the fruits of my labor, haha. happy birthday, frisk.” He stood on his tip-toes to open a high shelf in the wardrobe and pulled out a burlap sack. He handed it to Frisk, who stared at it. “go on, it won’t bite. trust me on this.” 

Frisk nodded and untied the knot of the sack. They opened it to pull out a small potted flower. Their eyes widened just a little bit, staring at it as though it had the answer to everything. But the flower didn’t respond. It was still and sagged over sadly. They began to look confused.

“oh. hold on one sec.” Sans grabbed the potted flower from them and proceed to shake it side-to-side rapidly. “hey, wake up.” 

“.....mmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA--” 

“okay, there we go. happy birthday, frisk.” 

The flower came to life, looking around wildly at its new surroundings and panting, only to find out there is a ribbon tied around its mouth. It panicked more. “MMM!!! MMMMM!!” Its eyes practically bulged out of its head, but then its facial expression quickly turned into hatred the moment it saw Sans smiling down at them. Then it saw Frisk smiling at it and waving hello like they were meeting an old friend. Sans removed the birthday ribbon from its face. 

“I HATE YOU, SMILEY TRASHBAG. WHY DON’T YOU JUST DIE AND FU--” 

“woah, hold on. you’re not still angry about me winning that game of hide n’ seek, are you?” 

“JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU FAT, LAZY WASTE OF CALCIUM. I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE OR YOUR EXISTENCE OR ANY OF--” 

“Hi Flowey.” Frisk greeted warmly. 

The twisted, distorted expressions of Flowey seemed to have calmed down as he turned to face the child. Relief seemingly settled into him as his facial features changed back into its default look. “Oh. ….howdy, Frisk! It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? I thought for one second that you were happy up here, and you didn’t need little old me to give you trouble again! Unless….” His face turned into what could only be described as demonic, **“you just wanted to see me suffer.”**

Frisk shook their head no. Behind Flowey, Sans shamelessly shook his head yes. Frisk frowned at the skeleton. 

**“Then why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?”**

Frisk paused for a moment, and looked over at Sans. He just nodded, encouraging them to answer. “I… Idunno. I just... didn’t want you to be alone underground. You wanted to see the Surface too, right? I thought that maybe I could show you around this town and the city and my hometown and Mount Ebott and….. and… we could still be friends.” 

Flowey’s facial features became innocent again and he smiled widely. He craned his stem around and peered up at Sans holding him. “Awwww, did you hear that? They didn’t forget about me after all! They still want to be best friends with me! Isn’t that so sweet?” 

“yep.” 

Flowey turned back to Frisk, disgusted. “If you’re really friends with me, you know what would make me the happiest little plant in the world?” 

Frisk wasn’t sure, and tilted their head slightly in confusion. Flowey took that as a ‘no’, and his face turned into that of a demon’s once more. 

**“If you RESET this timeline.”**

Sans’ smile immediately dropped off of his face faster than a bullet. 

**“Then we could play our ‘game’ again. We could do it all again, differently next time. We could meet everyone again, and give them that sweet ‘freedom’ they crave so badly, over and over--”**

Sans had turned the flower pot around by then. Flowey looked up to see two empty and gaping black eyesockets and a hollow grin on the skeleton’s face. 

“D o n ‘ t y o u k n o w t h a t s a r c a s m i s n ‘ t v e r y f u n n y ?” Sans uttered in a much lower voice and menacing tone than his usual carefree attitude. He leaned closer to Flowey. “D o y o u w a n t t o h a v e a b a d t i m e ?” 

Flowey perfectly matched Sans’ hollow smiling look and added a little black goop to ooze from his eyes. **“I’m already having a bad time, you piece of garbage.”**

“Y o u r l i t t l e g a m e i s o v e r a n d d o n e w i t h.” 

Flowey twisted its face back to normal and donned a smile so wide it almost went off of his face. “That’s not your decision to make. **You don’t have that power.** Frisk does.” He turned back towards Frisk. “What do you say, best friend?” 

By then, Frisk had taken a step back, with a visibly upset expression on their face. It seems that they were a little choked up on words for a moment before gulping and regaining their composure. They opened their mouth and their voice was a little shaky. “I… I-I don’t want you two to fight each other. I… I just want everybody to be happy. And… Flowey, don’t you want to play a new game? Or any other kind of game? I-I know lots of kinds of games. I don’t want to RESET… I don’t want to put all the monsters back down there…. I-I… don’t want to hurt...” 

Frisk couldn’t find the exact reason why, but they had noticed that their eyes were beginning to sting and get misty and everything looked blurry and they were fighting to hold back tears now. The response was almost immediate, as Sans placed Flowey on a wardrobe shelf and was at Frisk’s side, pulling them into a hug and grabbing tissues from his pockets. The short skeleton was murmuring comforting words to the child and rubbing their back. 

“hey, hey, i didn’t mean to get all scary and mean there, okay? please don’t cry, kiddo, i’ll take care of that flower and make sure it never tries to hurt your feelings or spook you either, okay? i’m sorry, frisk. i didn’t think you’d get this upset, i’m really sorry-- here--” 

Frisk sniffled and let Sans wipe their eyes gently. They didn’t want to let go of Sans but they did anyways and made their way over to Flowey, who looked slightly confused and annoyed. They picked up the flower pot and despite what tears were leftover in them, were filled with determination. “No. I-I’m not going to RESET. But….” Frisk sniffled again, “I’ll do my best to make sure you still have fun up here, too. I’ll even show you what love is like.” They hesitated, thinking. “Not… LOVE, but love. Do you get that?” They then handed Flowey over to Sans, who was wracked with concern, but also smiling, too. 

“i’m proud of you, kiddo. i’ll watch flowey for the rest of the night. you go get some sleep, okay? don’t forget to drink some water, too. if you need anything, just holler for me or tori or pap, alright?” Frisk nodded and Sans pulled them into a hug again. He rubbed his forehead against Frisk’s forehead, which was the skeleton equivalent of kissing their forehead. “i love ya, frisk. g’night and sleep well, k?” 

Frisk smiled softly and said, “I love you, too. Good night and thank you for bringing Flowey here. You and Mom really made this the best birthday ever.” And with that, they left and closed the door behind them with extra tissues in hand. 

..... 

“welp. now that frisk is gone. i can do this.” Sans goes into his wardrobe again and opens a drawer in the center, digging through a lot of tools seemingly. 

Flowey, who was set on the drawer next to him, sneered at him. “What are you gonna torture me or something? Is that it? Am I a toy for your sick imagination?” 

“something like that. just for tonight, though. now usually, i hate making promises, but for frisk…. for frisk, i’ll do my best to get chummy with you after today.” Sans found what he was looking for, a roll of plastic wrap. He stretched out a sheet and began to cover Flowey’s pot with it, overlaying it over and over. 

Flowey... had no actual clue to what Sans was doing. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What are you doing?” 

“making sure none of your dirt falls out or your pot breaks. so you don’t die, you know?” He grabbbed the birthday ribbon again. “if you have anything else to say, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

“Did I already say that I hate you and that I want you to die?” 

“yep. too bad though, you wasted a really good opportunity just now. but i need you to shut up for the rest of the night from here on.” And with that, Sans re-wrapped the birthday ribbon around Flowey’s mouth despite his protests. He even tied a little bow on the back of his head. He took a step back. 

Flowey suddenly felt a change in his plant pot, like it suddenly became much heavier but it also… vibrated slightly, too. And before he knew it, he was being levitated into the air, higher and higher until he almost touched the ceiling. He was being moved around in the room. He panicked, but his questions and yells were muffled. He looked over to Sans, who had one hand raised in the air, and had one glowing, bright blue iris in one of his sockets. 

“heheh. this is for making frisk cry.” 

And Flowey was dropped into the trash tornado. 

\----- 

Sans was rather pleased with himself. 

Flowey’s screams of terror as he whipped around in the trash tornado were pretty much muffled and quieted down to only being audible from within his room. Sans looked at his watch he kept in his pocket. It said three fifteen PM. _Oh right, I forgot it was broken. Eeeeeehhh whatever, not important,_ he thought to himself. He shuffled his way down the hall until he stopped at another door. 

He knocked on the door gently. “hey tori, can i sleep with you tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like, this is my very first Undertale fanfiction. PLEASE do comment and tell me what you guys think of it. I really hope that I wrote the characters.... well, in character. XD PLS REVIEW... PLS. You gotta. I gotta know. and if you guys like it, then I'll gladly put up more chapters! :3


End file.
